Many computing devices convey information through visual information displayed on a display and/or through audible information provided through a speaker. For example, a mobile device may display a weather chart through a weather application user interface. A tablet may play an audio book through an audio user interface. In this way, various types of computing devices can convey information in various ways.
Graphical representations of data allow users to quickly get a visual summary and key markers of the data, such as a domain of the data being represented, trends, outliers, minimum values, maximum values, starting values, ending values, and a range of the data. Such graphical representations provide users with more in-depth access to data points. Unfortunately, graphical representations of data and/or other visually represented data (e.g., images, videos, a text document, a website, etc.) provide little value to visually impaired users, those who don't have immediate access to the display, etc. Some computing devices provide visually impaired users with screen reader functionality that reads displayed content through audio output. However, audio descriptions of certain types of content may be inadequate for providing a user with a full understanding of the content. This leaves the user with the difficult task of constructing a mental picture of the content based upon an audio description that merely recites what is currently displayed (e.g. line graph trending up).